


Odd-Numbered

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Lipsoul d*** so lipves could rise.





	Odd-Numbered

**Author's Note:**

> Angst involved.  
The translated quote at the end comes from the movie 'Under the Hawthorn Tree'. 
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

Part 1:

A girl with distinct eyebrows stood waiting near the school entrance with great anticipation. A blue-colored letter stayed unwrinkled in her sweaty palms. She looked around the vicinity when the school bell went off. 15 minutes passed and she wasn’t spotted leaving school. 

“Well, she’s probably held back. I’ll try another day then.” The girl who caught the security guard left the scene almost as immediately as she came. 

\---

Another day came and the same girl didn’t appear after the school bell went off. And again, the mermaid left in the same pattern. 

\---

“Jungeun ah, why don’t you at least acknowledge her presence at least once? She’s been waiting at the same spot for the past 2 years.” Jiwoo stated her point when she sat with her friend. 

“How would you know about that?” The girl shoved in a piece of bread in a hasty manner, as if wanting to avoid the topic as quickly as she could. 

“I always spot her near the parking lot, where we used to hang out together. I just saw her yesterday as well when I was on the way home.” The penguin cut off a slice of pancake from her lunchbox. 

“She doesn’t matter to me much anymore, not after what she did.” The owl looked down and played with her food for a while, before taking one final bite. 

“Hmm. Another thing though, she was holding something like a letter in her hands. Maybe it was meant to be for someone from our school? I mean, she probably wouldn’t have the perseverance to wait for you for that long right?” Jiwoo added in before the girl took her leave. 

“...” 

__________ __________

Part 2:

“Hi, my name is Sooyoung. I really admire your sports skills and I want to get closer to you…  _ Can I go out with you? _ ” A girl of similar height as her ex stood in front of her nervously, while looking into her eyes with a strong sense of charisma. As much as Jungeun wanted to cling onto the past, she decided it was finally time to let it go. A nod was all it took to change the future. 

\---

**Tap** .

The girl turned around and met eyes with a stranger. The blue-colored letter stayed unwithered in the seconds of time paused between them. 

“Sorry, I was just wai-” The girl stopped when an index finger appeared in front of her. 

“I’m afraid you’re a little too late.” The stranger looked down sadly. 

The girl simply stared at the letter and walked away, not before she released her grip on the letter itself. The blue object stayed afloat in the air for the next few seconds and it landed softly on the concrete ground. 

Curious, the stranger picked it up and made a note to pass it to her friend the following day. She needed to know what’s so important in that object that was once held onto so dearly. 

\---

“Hey, you got a minute after class?” Jiwoo poked her seatmate while the other girl struggled to stay awake during the 3rd period. 

“Yeah, why?” The two girls exchanged conversations by writing on a used paper. 

“I have something you might be interested in.” The owl looked back at her seatmate questioningly as she observed how serious the girl looked. 

\---

“What’s the thing you wanted to show me just now?” 

“Here.” The penguin quickly placed the unopened object onto the latter’s table and left the venue for her lunch break. 

“Wha-” Jungeun watched her friend disappear into the crowds before settling her eyes on a familiar item. 

A blue letter. It can only mean one thing. 

Filled with unease, the girl kept the letter in her bag to minimize suspicion from her classmates. 

\---

After chatting with her girlfriend on the phone for the past hour in bed, Jungeun’s thoughts somehow lingered to the letter. Unable to suppress those troubling emotions, she took it out of her bag and opened it carefully. 

As she swept through the lines in the letter, tears unconsciously started to form in her eyes. When the last word was read, all emotions ran out of her petite body. 

Meanwhile, 

“ _ Beep. Beep.  _ Beep.” 

\---

“Dear 20-year-old Jungeunnie, 

Promise the 5-year-old me that you’ll still be together with Jindori after all these years. Don’t even question it, you two are meant to be together. 

P.S: Jinsoul unnie, you’re super cute when you smile. I love it whenever you do so, so don’t stop smiling!! 

(( The handwriting below denotes a different handwriting. ))

  
  


Hello, 

I’m sorry for leaving you so suddenly during middle school but I have my reasons. My message here will be short.

“When I’m alive, you will be alive too.

When you’re gone, I would already have left as well.” 


End file.
